


A Piercing Loss

by luvsanime02



Series: When the Wind Blows [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) - Freeform, F/M, Forced Abortion, Language, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is attacked, and Naruto can't fix it.</p><p>Fifth in my When the Wind Blows series, and set about one month after A Passing Chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piercing Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for the traumatic loss of an unborn child. Please note the tags.
> 
> I'm also warning everyone right now that this series only has one more short story to it, and that's all. There will never be a resolution to what happens in this story. In fact, the next part deals with Sasuke coming home and finding out, and that's it. Proceed with caution.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, not me. I'm making no profit off of this story.

########

 **A Piercing Loss** by luvsanime02

########

"He took my baby."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Naruto? He took my baby."

Thump. Thunk.  _Thunk_.

"Sakura-chan, stop. Give me the kunai, okay?"

"Go to hell." Thunk. Thunk. "He took my baby. He-"

Thunk. Thunk. ThunkThunkThunk.

"Stop it, Sakura-chan. Please. Stop it. He's-"

Thunk. "My baby. My perfect little baby girl. My-"

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

"…Our baby, Sakura-chan, all of ours. We're-"

"NO. No, not your baby.  _My_ baby. I'm the one who- She was  _my_  baby, and he  _took_ her."

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.

"…You're bleeding. You're bleeding too much, Sakura-chan. You need to let me take you to the hospital."

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

"We're in the middle of the street. There are people everywhere. There are ANBU here who want to take the- _him_ \- away, but they don't want to scare you. You need to let go of-"

"How fucking  _dare_ you."

"Sakura-"

"Who the hell- Don't you tell me- She was my  _baby_ , and I-"

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

" _Sakura-chan_ , you need to stop _stabbing_ _the body_  so I can take you to the hospital. Or you are going to  _bleed out._  She was mine too, and I can't- I can't lose you."

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.

"He took my baby."

"I know. Sakura-chan, give me the kunai."

" _No._ "

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

"…Sasuke's coming back tonight.  _He_ knew that, must have planned this for when Sasuke was gone. And I can't- How am I going to- Sakura-chan, _please_ give me the kunai? Please? There's blood everywhere, and I don't know how much of it's yours and how much- You're shaking. Sakura-chan, give me the kunai."

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.

"He's already dead, Sakura-chan. You killed him. He's  _dead_. Let me take you to the hospital. Let me-"

THUNK. THUNK. Thunk _._ …Thunk.

"Come here. Just let me touch you,  _please_ , Sakura-chan? Just let me-"

"Naruto. Naruto, he took my baby. He took my- Make him give her back.

"Sakura-"

"Make him give her back, Naruto. He took _my_   _baby_. Make him give her back. Please. Please, I'll do  _anything-_ "

"Sakura-chan."

"Please. He took my baby. Just give her back. Just give her  _back_. Just give me my baby back, Naruto."

("Wait are you waiting for? I don’t care, get that  _thing_ out of here.")

"Naruto, give me-"

"Sakura-chan, please stop asking. You know I can't- I'd do anything to- But she's-"

"I trusted him. I  _trusted him._  I fucking let him into our lives, into our _home_ , and- He took my baby. He took-"

("No, I can carry her. Get away from her.")

"He was my friend. He was- How could he- He was my friend. Naruto, he was-"

"I know. I know, Sakura-chan. We're almost at the hospital now, and Tsunade-baa-chan's going to fix you up, okay? Whatever's wrong, we'll-"

"I want my baby back."

"I can't do this right now. I can't- Sakura-chan, please just- just-"

"Give me my baby back. Give me _-_ "

"We're here, Sakura-chan. We're here, and Tsunade-baa-chan's going to take a look at you now, okay?"

…

"Sakura-chan, please don't- We'll-"

"…She had black hair."

"Sakura-chan,  _please_. I  _can't_. I can't-"

"I saw that much, through all the blood."

"Please, just let Baa-chan- Let her help-"

"Where's Sasuke-kun? I want Sasuke-kun. Where is-"

"He's been away for a few days, remember? He'll be back tonight. He'll be back soon. _I_   _can't do this._ "

"…I never even got to hold her. My baby. My perfect little Rei-chan."


End file.
